I'm Sorry
by Happiness's Deceit
Summary: Yugi angst. Is he really so easy to ignore? Or is the pharaoh just that much better than him?


_TT: Ok …Um, this is sort of off of a poem I have posted on/fiction/press/./net.. It's called **I'm Sorry**, and the link to my other profile is in my profile… And I wrote this…half a year ago? Don't know when I posted it, but I realized this would be great to an angst fic._

_Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Kai: Otherwise, we'd be famous and extremely scary._

* * *

I'm Sorry: Yugi's POV 

I walked down the street before reaching the game shop. Muttering a weak, "Tadaima," I walked up into my room, shutting the door quietly.

_**Why were you never there?**_

Tears fell down my cheeks before I swiftly wiped them away, muttering, "Okaeri nasai…okaeri…"

_**When I was lost,**_

"Why? Why? Why did you steal my friends…Pharaoh? …Heh. That seems so impersonal. I have to be nice. I have to be the annoyingly cheerful hikari."

_**You were gone.**_

I broke down on the ground, spitting what little of lunch I had had. Yes, that's right. You so perfectly forgot that I was in need of lunch money too?

_**Why were you never there?**_

I curled into a ball, shutting out the outside world as I muttered…the mutterings of a broken person. Beautifully broken. Most likely as perfect as the person who did it to me.

_**Was I an unworthy person? **_

I feel as if I'm in the dungeon…

_**Was I unwanted?**_

Begging you for my survival…

_**I'm sorry.**_

I bet that's what you want to hear after all these years. Too bad.

_**Please take me back, **_

I saw the way you looked at me, but I righted myself. You know, I bet you really wanted to see me begging.

_**This place is scaring me.**_

So you could be my knight in shining armor.

_**I'm sorry.**_

Why can't you understand?

_**You weren't there…**_

You left me alone. And you took the people who helped me.

_**Because I was never there either.**_

I felt like I was invisible. Never there.

_**So I have no right to talk.**_

Don't worry. I'm pretty sure you stripped me of all my rights as I fell from the "friendship" circle.

_**No right to laugh.**_

I couldn't be in your presence.

_**No right to sleep.**_

I shouldn't live in your household.

_**No right to eat.**_

I couldn't eat off of your money.

_**No right to…**_

No rights. That's right. I have no rights. None, and I am happy to admit.

_**Do anything like we used to.**_

I wouldn't care. You broke me. Everything we've ever done. Don't worry. You stripped me of that as well.

_**But,**_

You know what I hate?

_**You always come back…**_

You always are there.

_**Always seeming to repel my question onto me.**_

Always asking.

_**You always ask,**_

Interrogating me.

"_**Why were you never there?"**_

Using a soft voice. One that makes me feel worse than a criminal.

_**And I, I always reply,**_

I always reply. To get rid of my guilt.

"_**I am where,**_

I tell you what you want to hear.

_**I want you to be."**_

Whether it's, "I got lost." Or "I was doing my homework. I didn't look at the clock."

_**You're very kind. **_

My friends call you kind. Nice.

_**You never seem to take advantage of me,**_

In a way you are.

_**Force me to do anything.**_

In another you are crueler than the men who used to hit me.

_**But, you see…**_

I'm broken. More hurt than you could ever imagine.

_**That's exactly why I…**_

That's why you see…

_**Have to say…**_

I can't really stand to be with you…

"_**I hate you."**_

That I don't enjoy your presence. It doesn't give me the same calm it did those years ago…

_**And I can say it so cleverly,**_

I can beat around it,

_**In ways that you see as…**_

Make you so utterly oblivious.

"_**Loving gestures"…**_

You still see me as the teen from those years ago…

_**Things like picking up your clothes…**_

But I can make you regret it.

_**But when you look,**_

Am I really like that?

_**Am I really being nice?**_

I don't understand. I hate you. You destroyed my happiness.

_**Like that time I put a scorpion in your bed?**_

I bring revenge many times. Once it was a scorpion? You remember, don't you?

_**You just laughed and said,**_

You said that it was an accident.

"_**I must of left the door open."**_

…Scorpions are not native to Japan, my pharaoh.

_**What a liar you are.**_

You know it. But you don't think, sweet little Yugi did it?

_**A sweet, naive liar.**_

Liar. You know I did it.

_**But you know. **_

After all, I'm the only one who has entrance to your chambers.

_**On closer inspection, **_

There was a purpose.

_**There's no possible way for this to happen…**_

You know someone's out to kill you.

_**The deadly animal was put…**_

Who else would know where to put the weapon?

_**Exactly where he would blend in. **_

You are a yami. That is the only reason you survived.

_**You know,**_

But upon further inspection,

_**Yes I'm sure you know.**_

I have found your weakness.

_**I'm sorry.**_

Your constant apologies were all I needed to hear.

_**What was it you were saying?**_

I can't believe how stupid I've been.

_**I'm sorry.**_

The way to free me from the pain,

_**It was a mistake on my part.**_

And hurt you as much as possible…

_**I'm sorry.**_

Is to kill me.

_**I'm sorry.**_

I've wondered, you know.

_**How I despise that word.**_

Why you apologized so often.

_**So…**_

Oh well. Doesn't matter now…

_**Sayonara Pharaoh. **_

Bye bye.

_

* * *

Owari_

_TT: That was the first thing like that I ever wrote! Yugi is so out of character! Gomen nasai! I'll never write anything like that again if you don't want it! _

_Kai: Definitions are as follows (in case you didn't know):_

_Tadaima: I'm home!_

_Okaeri nasai: Welcome home._

_Hikari: Light_

_Yami: Dark_

_Sayonara: Goodbye for a really long time/goodbye forever_

_Owari: The end_

_TT: Review please! I need to know if this was bad, good, or you utterly hated it! o I'll be excited to hear, as this is my first attempt at fanfiction! It sounded better when it was still in my mind..._


End file.
